The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery and, more particularly, to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency voltage to contract soft tissue structures, such as collagen connective tissue.
Collagen connective tissue can be found in many places in the human body, such as the soft tissue surrounding joints, the tissue of the cornea, the epidermal and dermal layers of the skin and the like. Collagen fibers shrink or contract when subjected to elevated temperatures, causing the caliber of the collagen fibers to increase without substantially changing the structural integrity of the connective tissue. This molecular response to temperature elevation has made contraction of collagen tissue important in many applications, such as the shrinkage of collagen tissue in the shoulder capsule or knee joint, or the collagen soft tissue in the skin in wrinkle removal procedures.
Collagen tissue is particularly important in the stability of peripheral joints, such as the shoulder, knee, hip, or the like. Peripheral joints generally comprise a covering of hyaline cartilage surrounded by a soft tissue joint capsule that maintains the constant contact of the cartilage surfaces on the ends of bones. This joint capsule also maintains the synovial fluid that provides nutrition and lubrication of the joint surfaces. Instability of peripheral joints is a significant cause of disability and functional limitation in active patients. When a joint becomes unstable, for example, its soft tissue allows for excessive motion of the joint surfaces relative to each other, and in directions not normally permitted by the ligaments or capsule. Typically, the more motion a joint demonstrates, the more inherently loose the soft tissue is surrounding the joint. If the instability is severe and recurrent, functional incapacity and arthritis may result.
Recent surgical attempts to treat joint instability have focused on tightening the soft tissue restraints that have become loose in the joints. These procedures are typically performed through open surgical approaches that often require hospitalization and prolonged rehabilitation programs. Endoscopic techniques generally cause less blood loss, have lower risks of infection, and faster postoperative recovery times. However, arthroscopic procedures are more technically demanding than open surgical procedures because it is often difficult to access the loose tissue within the joints with endoscopic instruments.
Laser energy has been employed to effect tissue heating for contracting collagen fibers in soft tissue. For example, infrared laser energy has been used on the cornea to induce collagen shrinkage for shape modification of the cornea (laser thermokeratoplasty). In these techniques, the collagen is typically irradiated with laser coherent energy in a wavelength range of about 1.8 to about 2.55 microns to elevate the collagen temperature to about 23° C. above normal body temperature to achieve collagen shrinkage.
Electrosurgery techniques have also been used to contract the collagen fibers in soft tissue. These techniques typically involve the application of radiofrequency (RF) energy to soft collagen tissue to contract and restrict the tissue elasticity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,596 to Lax, for example, describes a monopolar electrosurgical device for contracting soft tissue in which RF voltage is applied to an electrode terminal positioned near the target tissue. The electric current is caused to flow through the tissue to induce contraction of the collagen fibers. The transfer of the RF current can be through direct contact between the active electrode and the tissue, or through a thin layer of electrically conducting fluid, such as saline or gel.
Current electrosurgical devices and procedures such as the one described in Lax, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, monopolar devices generally direct electric current along a defined path from the exposed or active electrode through the patient's body to the return electrode, which is externally attached to a suitable location on the patient. This creates the potential danger that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient's body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient's body. In addition, the direct transfer of RF current through the target tissue tends to increase the thermal damage caused to the target tissue, and it may induce thermal damage or necrosis of body structures underlying and/or surrounding the target tissue.
For these and other reasons, improved systems and methods are desired for the electrosurgical contraction of collagen tissue.